Call Me, Callgirl (TV Show) (Miraculous Ladybug Parody)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: From the Creator of South Park Vs Kids Next Door Hero Franchise (Though not entirely mine), presenting Call Me Callgirl: Callgirl's TV Show. As you know, Toolshed loves Callgirl but Wendy loves Stan and not vise versa. How will this unveil? Stick around! (Cover art by Smiley)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Marvel/DC Parody of TV Shows Aired in a Crossover Hero Franchise of South Park and Codename: Kids Next Door, which are owned by Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Tom Warburton, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, South Park Studios, Ubisoft, & Curious Pictures. (I messed up that order...) Any other heroes are made with their respective order.

What you're about to experience is a Miraculous Parody.

Call Me, Callgirl (Episode 1)(Miraculous Ladybug Parody)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

(Intro: Meet the Girl Behind the Screens)

Meet Wendy Testaburger, 10 years old and living in South Park, Colorado. She is not feeling good, however, recent times she would hide from her crush, Stan Marsh. An innocent boy who likes to learn about others. Little did Wendy know he was a Superhero like no other, also known as Toolshed.

Wendy is unlike any other girls. Instead of chasing after rich and/or popular boys, at night, she goes as a Vigilante named, Callgirl!

Whenever villains are there, there's no number to call, but Callgirl!

(Insert Intro of Miraculous Ladybug but with Wendy and Toolshed. Or a classic South Park Intro...)

(Episode 1: Hidden Love)

Wendy gets an alert on her phone about a Bank Robbery. She was about to head into class for her First Day of School, but duty calls!

Wendy was about to escape when she bumped into a short Australian Jock.

"Oi! Watch where ya going!" The boy rubbed the spot he was hurt with.

"Sorry!" Wendy ran off in a hurry when the crowd cleared up and found Stan Marsh talking to his friends. Wendy knows his friends.

There was Kyle Broflovski, a Jewish kid who is said wasn't normal as he wouldn't get near cold water, but then again, who would like to take an ice cold bath in the winter? Then there was the big, fat jerk, Eric Cartman. And finally, there was the poor kid of the group, Kenny McCormick. He wears an orange parka as others can't hear what he say.

The group made Stan the most normal of the group, but then Wendy snaoped out of it and rushed outside the school, past the Hall Monitors.

Cartman chuckled. "Hey guys! Kenny is SO poor he sells Legendary Cards for a Sandwich!" He continued laughing.

Stan suddenly, gets an alarm on his phone but it was a different ringtone.

"Oh snap, uh!" Stan looked both ways of the halls, before leaving his friends.

"Hey, where are you going?!" asked Kyle.

"To the bathroom!" Stan lied.

As Stan entered the bathroom and Wendy went behind a bush where no one can see her, they both morphed into their hero forms!

"Here I come!" Shouted the two vigilantes as they escape the zones and left campus!

At the South Park Bank, a bandit group called the Jokesters ran amok the building stealing money, but the police were nowhere to be found!

"Freeze, you crooks!" Shouted Toolshed as he lands with a grappling measuring tape hanging from the ceiling!

"Oh no! It's Toolshed!" Shouted a Jokester Member!

"You know crime doesn't pay, so don't expect a check from a bank!" Toolshed shouted.

"Wait, who's that?!" A Jokester pointed to another hero behind Toolshed.

It was a girl in a Superhero dress with phones around the belt on her waist! Her scheme color was Black Hearts (Pink with Black) with a Pink skirt, a Pink shirt with a Black stripe in the middle, a Pink bandit mask, some Pink stockings and some Black shoes! At first sight, Toolshed was in love with this girl.

"Look out!" The girl called out and tackled Toolshed out of the way of a Rocket! "Are you crazy! You don't fight villains while destracted!"

"I'm sorry..." Said Toolshed. "Who are you?!"

"Now's not the time!" Callgirl warned Toolshed.

"Wait! This is not a cosplay field! This is a crime scene!" Toolshed warned.

"Too late!" Shouted a Commander of the Jokesters, a male with tinfoil and make up and messy brown hair.

"Jeff, stop this madness!" Toolshed ordered.

"What's the matter, Toolshed?!" The Villain cackled. "Are you afraid you and this girl are going to die?! Don't worry! I'll make it quick and painless! Hold still!"

Jeff fired a round of bullets from his Uzi as the two heroes took cover.

Callgirl turned on her phone and starts playing on it.

"Hey!" Toolshed called out. "This is no place to be playing on your phone!"

"Who says I was just playing?" asked Callgirl.

Suddenly, Jeff gets a phone ring from his mom. He turns it on and suddenly, the phone exclaimed, "PHONE DESTROYER!"

The phone self-destructed on Jeff's face, making him lose balance and firing his gun to a ceiling fan which crashed on him!

"Now!" Callgirl pulled out a big Pink Baton with two phones, one on each end and starts hitting the Jokesters with it.

Toolshed rushed in as well with his drills poking every villain grunt!

Callgirl tripped over a grunt while taking a blinding picture of them as soon as the baton hit them on the face!

Toolshed throws a screwdriver like a Kunai to a Jokester with a gun to disarm them and have their shirt caught in the wall as tje screwdriver bites the fabric of the grunt's clothes into the wall!

"Oh no! My favorite shirt! I can still save it!" Shouted the grunt.

Callgirl and Toolshed kept fighting on and on until the grunts were defeated.

All that was left was Jeff, who escaped the live ceiling fan!

"You may have stopped the grunt this time, Toolshed and Female Vigilante! But you're not capturing me alive!" Jeff taunted the two.

"Oh no you don't!" The two ran up to Jeff and tied up his body in a rope.

Police sirens sounded off and were getting louder by the second.

"Well, let's go!" Callgirl alerted. Toolshed looked at Callgirl as he was in front of her. "Toolshed? TOOLSHED!"

"Waah!" Toolshed snapped out of it as he hooked up into the vents to escape with his grappling tape!

The two escaped into the vents that led to the back as Toolshed opened up the Vent Machine, getting him and Callgirl out.

"Well, we worked well as a team!" said Toolshed as he raised his hand out to shake hands with Callgirl, but Callgirl looked back with a serious face.

"You seriously would've gotten yourself killed, TWICE!" Callgirl barked. "You are such an idiot! What if a woman was the villain, you would get distracted, would you?!"

"Look, I'm sorry-" Toolshed apologized but was cut off.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to! You nearly vosted your own life!" Callgirl leaped above a building and ran away.

Toolshed looked at a reflection of himself in a puddle, but as soon as a helicopter swung by, Toolshed begins to run away.

After changing clothes back at school and returning to normal, both heroes went their ways. Stan was looking down however, as his friends came to cheer him up.

Wendy came by and seen his face as Stan looked depressed.

"Oh you poor soul! What happened to you?!" asked Wendy out loud. The group of boys looked at Wendy. "Oh dear, I said it out loud!"

Stan continued to look depressed.

"Um, I wouldn't be talking to him if I were you." said Cartman. "He said he's been feeling down, but I think he's been down since a girl shamed him." It made Wendy sorry for Stan, even though she doesn't know what happened. "He only gets this way when a girl he likes hates him or breaks up with him."

Wendy then walked up to Stan and wipes his tears.

"There there..." Wendy smiled lightly to cheer him up. "You're okay... You're a strong boy..."

"Who are you?" asked Stan.

"Oh, my name is Wendy. Wendy Testaburger." Said Wendy as she held out her hand, but Stan ignored Wendy and ran away, hiding his tears.

"Oh no..." muffled Kenny. "Stan has a crush who hates him..."

"Oh no..." Said Wendy. "Well whoever this girl was, she doesn't deserve him!"

"Dude, are you trying to hook up with him?!" asked Kyle. "His heart may take months after getting over with one person! If he doesn't see her again, he'll forget about her! But untill then... He's in love with someone else..."

This made Wendy sad...

Back at night, Wendy and Toolshed were holding back tears and were moving on.

"Oh Stan..." Wendy sobs. "I wish I was there with you.. I'm just so busy... If that **** of a girl EVER shames you again, I'll stoem her house and shame her! I'll do anything for you!"

Meanwhile, Toolshed was looking out for the town. "I could've been a better hero... But my heart, it beats faster when you are here... I can change to a better hero, I just need help... I'm nornally best when I'm alone... but-"

"I can't do it without you..." Wendy envisioned Stan.

"No matter what happens..." Toolshed envisioned Callgirl.

"I love you..." The two hug their imaginary crushes as now it may seem impossible to please.

Love at first sight... broken...

(End Episode!)

(Ending Theme: Love For Two, Key B Major)

Callgirl: OoOo~

Toolshed: WhoaAoah Whoa~

Callgirl: Can't find to heart to replace, the one who fits in~

Toolshed: Maybe I'll find the one who heals me from within~

Callgirl: Everyday I try to stay pure, yes it's true~

Toolshed: Cuz my heart belongs to only you~

Callgirl & Toolshed: And it hurts to know that if others hurt you,

You're my sunshine and light when my heart turns blue,

No matter what comes next, or that I might do,

My hearts belong to you~


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me, Callgirl (Episode 2)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

(A/N: The Theme Song is not ready yet, oof.)

(Episode 2: Jumping to Conclusions)

Wendy was studying while her dad was watching TV Sports about kickboxing in Wendy's school.

"Roland Muscle with the uppercut! But Neil Portman with a perfect dodge, aiming for the kick! BUT OH, Roland Muscle caught the kick! Goes for the uppercut again! AND OOH! Neil Portman is down! Counting down..." The announcer announced as the crowd and Wendy's dad begins counting down.

10... 9... 8... 7...

"So the radius of the circle is 4... Now we need to..." Wendy was drinking some Blue Tropical Punch and suddenly.

3... 2... 1.. 0!

DING DING DING!

"KO!" Wendy's dad cheered, scaring Wendy into spilling her juice, but her super reflexes pulled her homework away from the spill.

"DAD!" Wendy called out. "You almost made me spill juice all over my homework!"

"Sorry sweetie..." said Wendy's Dad, embarrassed of his actions, "My favorite fighter has won the championship... I didn't mean to scare you..."

Wendy sighs. "It's alright, Dad... Just don't ever do that again while I'm doing homework..."

"Hey, why don't you do your homework in your room, young lady?" asked Mr Testaburger.

"There's a leak in the ceiling in my room..." Wendy replied.

"Oh... Well, I guess you can do your homework in your friend's house." Mr Testaburger replied as he got his phone to call his friends, who were also the fathers of their own daughters, not one of them a son. To make things easier, he group called. "Hey! Um, can my daughter study at any of your houses?... What?! You're watching the game as well?! You saw that Roland kid beat that Neil guy?! That was awesome!"

"DAD!" Wendy called out.

"Oh! Right!" Mr Testaburger snapped out of his thrills and got serious. "We need a place for my daughter to study!"

Suddenly, Wendy gets an alarm on her phone news about a crime alley, meaning a multiple crime spree, in South Park Mall.

"Dad! It's okay! I'll study in my room!" Wendy alerted her dad.

"Nonsense! You shall be studying at Mr Love's residence!" Mr Testaburger packed Wendy's stuff.

"Then I'll go on foot." Wendy gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and made a run for it out the door.

Mr Testaburger went to check on his daughter out the door and she was gone.

Wendy was up on the roof. With no one AND nothing in her sight, Wendy transformed into Callgirl!

On the South Park Mall, Toolshed was already there, barricading the exits with steel plate walls on the windows and doors.

"That should keep the Villains inside so nobody can escape!" Toolshed looked proud.

"I thought you might be here..." Callgirl sighed as she remembered the last battle. "I never thought the Legendary Toolshed would be a sloth, but finally, he makes it on time!"

"I was minding my own business..." Toolshed scratched the back of his head. "And next thing you know, some guy bashed into the table and snapped it in half! I heard of the South Park Prodigy League being entertaining, but I never thought it would be THIS hyped. And hey, I didn't get your name."

"It's Callgirl..." Callgirl rolled her eyes. "Look, let's split up! I'll go above and you find a way inside your barricaded mess! Got it?"

"Okay." Toolshed looked away and rushed into a vent while dismantling any vent fans that came by as Callgirl jumped above the mall by climbing ledges on the front of the mall.

Callgirl came by and opened up a window through the top, sliding down to an elevator's reach, came down from inside the elevator and exited out.

Callgirl ran, looking for any victims as she found out where the shoppers are hiding. The shoppperes were inside a locked store of an abandoned Sears.

Toolshed came out out of the vents and found a couple of crooks.

"Hey! Where's your friends, Toolshed?!" asked a grunt.

"I don't need my friends to deal with scum like you!" Toolshed takes out some Wind Up Cars with Bombs, loads them and sends them to the running grunts as they took cover.

Callgirl was then ambushed by a sneaky grunt! Callgirl used her Selfie Stick to smack the dirty runt off her! She sighs as she ties the hands of the fainted crook with a strong knot with a pink ribbon.

Callgirl then began looking for something to break through the walls of the Mall for the Shoppers to escape. "Darn it, Toolshed!" Callgirl muttered to herself when there was a sound of a big crash on the wall, and it sound like it came from the middle of the mall, also known as the Ice Cream & Cake Shop.

"The Dessert Shop!" Callgirl and Toolshed finished off their tied grunts with a hit from something powerful.

"Where is she going?!" Asked a paranoid victim from the group of shoppers locked behind the Sears safety doors. He was slapped quiet by another shopper.

Callgirl and Toolshed met up in the middle where they saw the Ice Cream Shop raided by... A small blonde Aussie? This was no Aussie. I was the one and only, Roland Muscle, aka the one who won the championship fight!

"Roland Muscle?!" Asked Toolshed.

"What are you doing here?!" The Aussie held his Milkshake.

"The question is: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A CRIME ALLEY?!" Callgirl screamed.

"What, I can't enjoy my day off before another big league?! Pssh!" Roland finished drinking his milkshake.

Suddenly, he gets tied by a sling rope!

Callgirl and Toolshed looked at the door that the rope came from and it revealed another commander, but it wasn't from the Jokesters!

"Carjack?!" Toolshed looked at the Supervillain in fear that he has a prized fighter in his reach.

"Sorry, Toolshed! But this money making prodigy is mine!" Carjack begins to reel in the rope with Roland in it.

Callgirl then plays on her phone again.

Toolshed was about to repeat about last time, but what happened last time made him stop.

Carjack's phone begins to ring.

"What is it now?!" Carjack answered.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" The virus made Carjack's phone self-desctruct on his hand, flinching him.

While Callgirl puts her phone away, she looked at Toolshed who is combining pipes from the Snowcone Machine to a Snow Drop Maker with his tools!

"Have a snack!" Toolshed fires cold, sharp snow crystals to Carjack, cutting his rope to smithereens, and Roland was free!

"Thanks bud!" Roland got up and cracked his knuckles and marched onto Carjack. "You don't sneak up on Muscle like that chump!"

And then... Roland begins hitting Carjack with everything he has! Callgirl and Toolshed flinched after every hard bruise and a sound of rattling bones from spine crackings.

After that Carjack was barely able to stand up, as he broke character and revealed his true identity.

"Neil Portman?!" asked Roland. "You're a Villain?!"

"I... think we should get out of here..." Callgirl insisted.

"But before we go!" Toolshed built one last Wind Up Car Bomb, loads and, and made it roll to free all the shoppers by blowing up a hole in the wall! "Now let's run!"

Toolshed grabs Callgirl and grappled up from above the mall with his measuring tape!

"Hey, where are you-" Roland was handcuffed as well as the rest of the shoppers who ran away by the police!

"Any sign of him, sheriff?!" asked a commissioner.

"None... Toolshed is gone, sir..." Replied the sheriff.

Callgirl and Toolshed fled the place and escaped into the normal, peaceful mountain town center of South Park.

Callgirl and Toolshed lied down on a roof, catching their breath.

"What an adventure..." Said Callgirl, sweating but cooled off by the town's cold weather.

Toolshed fans himself as he sweats. "Tell me about it..."

"Well, you weren't so bad after all, kiddo." Callgirl teased.

"Hey! Stop that!" Toolshed blushed and pats Callgirl's left arm as he is lying down next to her. "You know, it was such an honor fighting you."

"I should be the one saying it." Said Callgirl. "You're the towns original protecter, right?"

"But you did better than I can." Toolshed admitted.

"Not today I had." Callgirl giggled as she noticed something of her. "Hey, are those tools?"

"Yes, I've been infused with these tools since I got these powers." Said Toolshed.

"Can you do a favor for a fan of mine?" asked Callgirl as she slid off a roof and gave coordinates to Toolshed via News Hotline.

Before anyone saw her and Toolshed was a few blocks away, Callgirl changed back into Wendy from inside her room, which still had a leak.

The doorbell rang as Mr Testaburger opens it to find Toolshed.

"Hello, may I help you?" Asked Mr Testaburger.

"I'm here to fix the leak." Said Toolshed.

From telling the real tools, Mr Testaburger lets Toolshed in to fix the roof.

After dissection of the ceiling inside Wendy's Room. It's found out that her room has collected rain water from a hole in the roof.

"Here's the problem." Toolshed poked his finger into the cut of Wendy's ceiling and felt the cold chilling air from outside. "The roof has a hole. There isn't a thing I can't fix!"

After a few seconds outside, Toolshed fixed the roof and water proofed it by adding fire pad roof tiles onto the house, to prevent the roof to collapse from water seeping into the wood.

Toolshed wipes the sweat off his brow.

"Here." Mr Testaburger tried paying $300 for the roof fix.

"300?" asked Toolshed.

"You want more?" asked Mr Testaburger.

"Isn't this too steep for a roof fix?" asked Toolshed. "No need for payment, your family's gratitude is all I need."

Wendy hid behind a wall as Toolshed grappled away into town.

The next morning, Wendy walked to class.

Wendy yawned as she was tired from waking up early to finish her homework, and from the hallways, she saw Stan Marsh talking to his friends.

"And I felt good ever since." Said Stan.

"Wow, lucky you, Stan..." Cartman mocked Stan.

"Yeah, lucky you!" Repeated Kenny.

"She even teased me, playfully! I can't wait to go out nights with her again!" Stan said excitingly, but it made Wendy sad.

Wendy must think that Stan's crush came back.

Stan and the group walked across the halls near Wendy.

"Hi." Stan said to Wendy.

"H - hi..." Wendy blushed and looked away.

The boys screamed as Stan's result, making Wendy blush even more.

"Stan's the winner!" Kyle cheered as the group leaves.

"What was that?" Wendy asked herself. "Did his friends just..." She leaped with joy as she was finally noticed by her crush!

She then rushed to her next class in joy.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Toolshed and Wendy thought about the next time they can hang out with Callgirl and Stan.

(End Episode!)

(Ending Theme: Love For Two, Key B Major)

Callgirl: OoOo~

Toolshed: WhoaAoah Whoa~

Callgirl: Can't find to heart to replace, the one who fits in~

Toolshed: Maybe I'll find the one who heals me from within~

Callgirl: Everyday I try to stay pure, yes it's true~

Toolshed: Cuz my heart belongs to you~

Callgirl & Toolshed: And it hurts to know that if others you,

You're my sunshine and light when my heart turns blue,

No matter what comes next, or that I might do,

My hearts belong to you~


	3. Chapter 3

Call Me, Callgirl (The Miraculous Ladybug Parody TV Show) Episode 3

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Featuring "Coon and Friends":

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

(Episode 3: Hot Dreams)

It was nighttime, and Stan was sleeping in his house. No crime, no trouble, no alarms... Just a peaceful night where he can relax.

There was more he could've dreamed on about. Fame, fans, and kids who cosplay as him. Not as him, though, as his alter ego, Toolshed. No one knows his identity...

But only 3 know, and that's his friends he hands out with in school: Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. Isn't it great? Well, it is.

As others may not know it, his friends are actually Superheroes as well. The cool Coon, the helpful Human Kite, and the undying Mysterion.

Suddenly, Stan gets a call from his phone, and he answers it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing now?" asked Cartman.

"Sleeping..." Stan replied.

Soon enough, calls emerged within this one.

"Dude! You gotta try the Lavender Candle that lady gave us! We can dream of ANYTHING!" Kyle said as he was thrilled.

"Anything?" Stan looked at the candle inside of a glass box that he was given.

"Yes! Anything!" Kenny lit his candle already and began sleeping.

"Well, alright..." Stan got up, unwrapped his Candle and lit it up with a match he got from his dad.

The boys activated each of their candles and slept well.

However, the boys were not the only ones who received a candle.

Over by the Testaburger residence, Mr Testaburger lit a candle of Lavender that looked similar of that from the boys.

Wendy was groaning from the lack of sleep. "Dad... I must complete my homework..."

"You need rest, my lady!" Mr Testaburger ordered. "Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

Wendy can already smell the scent of the candle and slowly began sleeping. "Goodnight.. Dad.."

Mr Testaburger gave a kiss on Wendy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my princess."

Mr Testaburger closed the door after he left the room.

A few minutes later, Wendy awoke with a sweet dream of fans cheering her on as she was holding Pom Poms.

"South Park Cows! South Park Cows!" The crowd cheered. Wendy looked through the crowd and saw Stan.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!" Stan cheered, making Wendy blush.

"Come on, Wendy!" said Lola, "Let's show South Park Elementary what we're made of!"

Meanwhile, Toolshed was upon a building watching the city.

When suddenly, Toolshed gets tackled by his friendly neighbor, Callgirl, as they both rolled onto the snow.

Toolshed landed on top of Callgirl, pinning her by her arms onto the snow.

Callgirl giggled. "You know you have beautiful eyes for such a Superhero."

"I, uh, like your hair?" Toolshed tried flirting back.

Callgirl giggled once more. "You're SUCH a charmer!"

Toolshed looked at Callgirl as she looked back. They both kissed.

Back to Wendy, after cheering, Wendy posed with her cheermates as the South Park basketball team scored!

The crowd goes WILD as Stan rushed to Wendy to carry her in his arms and spun her around.

"You have such a positive energy, Wendy! I love it!" Stan nuzzled against his girl.

Wendy blushed. "Th - thank you, Stan..."

Wendy reached in as Stan and Wendy kissed.

Human Kite was enjoying his dreams as Mysterion was, doing whatever we wants.

However, the only one who DIDN'T got what he wanted, was The Coon.

"COME ON! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!" Coon ordered as the dream couldn't support to have many gods kneel before him. "GRAAAAAAAHHH!" The Coon clawed everything in his path until he ripped a hole in the air. "Huh?" He ripped it even more, and found his friends inside a box with nothing inside. Just a black box! "Oh no..."

"Foolish Raccoon!" Shouted an evil feminine voice. "I had you the minute you were sent here! Why haven't you been trapped in my dream boxes?!"

"You call THIS a dream box?!" Coon showed a fabric of what he wished for.

"Oh no, you're one of those generic fatties who want more..." The voice was surprised that the Coon wasn't in love with anyone but himself, not a clone of him, but his own body, mind and soul.

"What are you planning?!" Asked the Coon in a heroic tone.

"It's simple," the villain appeared. She was a tall black cloacked queen with a black dress and long wavy hair. "I feed on the joy of those who secretly lust for their own desires! And with that energy, I'll keep draining the life force of everyone who sleeps and I shall soon grow to a goddess!" The villain cackled.

"You won't get away with this!" The Coon ran away to use his claws to cut away the box lines that kept his friends in. "KYLE!"

Human Kite was surrounded by the cheer squad as they were cheering him on, who they turned into shadow beings to surrou the Coon.

"Cartman?!" Human Kite was surprised to see him, and see him again as he was in danger. "Kite Typhoon!"

Human Kite flew around in a circle and splashed an air wave at the shadow beings, which swept them away.

"We gotta get out of here!" The Coon warned.

"Let's check on Kenny!" Human Kite alerted.

"I'll get Kenny, you get Stan!" The Coon ordered.

"Take care!" Human Kite flew away out of the box as he crashed into Toolshed's box, ripping a hole in it.

Inside, Human Kite can see Toolshed kissing a girl in a costume in the snow.

"Stan?!" Human Kite stood shocked.

Toolshed stopped kissing Callgirl. "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"Stan! This is all a trap!" Human Kite warned. "The girl you're kissing isn't real!"

"Of course she isn't real!" Toolshed fought back. "It's a dream!"

"You don't understand!" Said Human Kite. "Your happiness is fueling some evil villain!"

"WHAT?!" Toolshed looked at Callgirl, who morphed into a shadow monster as Toolshed leaped back crawled away.

"Take this! Wrath of Kite!" Human Kite blasted a triple beam of energy to the Monster, turning it into dust!

"Stan! Kyle!" Mysterion rushed into Stan's box with The Coon. "I barely remembered! There's five candles that the lady had! We gotta find the find Butters!"

"Wait a minute!" Toolshed replied. "If Butters got one, he would've told Cartman already!" And then it hit him as he ran out of the box. "I'll be right back! You guys stay here!"

"Where are you going, dude?!" asked Mysterion.

Back in Wendy's dream, the Cheer Squad, the basketball players, and the crowd, except for Stan, turned into shadow Monsters.

"What the heck?!" Shouted Stan and Wendy.

Wendy blushed as she transformed into Callgirl in front of Stan, which amazed him.

"Wendy! You're a superhero?!" asked Stan.

"Yes I am!" Callgirl admitted. "Stay behind me and I'll protect you!"

"No! I'll protect you!" Stan rushed into the crowd and started beating up the monsters.

Callgirl was amazed, when suddenly, Toolshed appeared through a tear in the air. To be even more amazed, Toolshed saw his original form fighting the monsters, not sure of what happened

"Callgirl!" Toolshed called out. "You gotta get out of here!"

"Toolshed?!" Callgirl was surprised.

"Callgirl! Get away from him! He's another shadow creature! He's not real!" Stan warned Callgirl.

"Oh yeah?!" asked Toolshed as he got closer to Callgirl. "If I'm not real, does THIS feel real?!"

Toolshed grabbed Callgirl and kissed her. Callgirl was surprised by this kiss. Her heart belonged to Stan, not this clown!

"NOOOOO!" Stan morphed into a shadow monster after being angry.

"Oh no you don't! Screwdriver Shot!" Toolshed threw one of his screwdrivers as a kunai and slayed the shadow monster!

Callgirl looked down and begins to tear up. "Who... JUST WHO dares to play with my feelings?!" Callgirl got angry as she stomped to Toolshed.

Toolshed backed away slowly. "Look! My friends are outside, waiting for us! I'll explain on the way!"

"I get the picture..." Callgirl grabbed Toolshed's hands as they both ran out the box and meet up with Coon and Friends.

Toolshed's friends saw Callgirl on her way with him.

"Who is THAT?!" asked Coon with a slight annoyance.

"Guys, this is Callgirl. Callgirl, these are my friends. The Coon, Human Kite, and Mysterion." Toolshed introduced his league.

"How original..." Callgirl was unimpressed.

"You fools had made a mockery of my powers!" Said the giant villain.

"Your powers are to exploit others from their dreams?!" Callgirl shouted with fury. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Callgirl, I know I barely met you, but since when does a villain feel shame? Hm?" asked Coon.

"He's right!" The villain cackled. "I, the Dark Void, will devour all the dream energy of this town to grow larger and larger until I can devour the world into darkness!"

Mysterion coughed. "Gross!"

"But now that you stopped me! I'm going to smother you pests into ashes!" The Dark Void blazed a black fire into the air!

"Alright! Full Power Attack!" Coon ordered.

"Laser Eye Beam!" Human Kite zapped a beam to Dark Void as she took damage!

"Drilling Bulldozer!" Toolshed drilled into the ground which sprouted out a drill from the bottom of Dark Void!

"Callgirl! Your turn!" Coon ordered.

Callgirl played on her phone. "I can't! She doesn't have a phone!"

"What do you mean?!" Asked Mysterion as everyone took cover from a Fire Blast!

"We need to find a way to shrink her!" Shouted Human Kite!

"You puny heroes can't stop a goddess!" Dark Void taunted.

Toolshed begins meditating.

"Toolshed! What are you doing?!" asked Callgirl.

Suddenly, a giant jackhammer appeared as Toolshed controlled it and rams the running machine into Dark Void!

"GAH! How did you do that?!" Asked Dark Void.

Toolshed looked at himself. "Because I desired the most in my dream! If I can dream that I can kiss my crush, then I can dream for this!"

Toolshed's wish came true as a dozen large phones appeared and surrounded Dark Void.

"PHONES?!" Dark Void cackled. "Is that the best you can do?!"

"Now, Callgirl!" Toolshed ordered.

"Right!" Callgirl played on her phone again. "Take cover!"

The heroes ran away to hide behind a dream box!

"PHONE DESTROYER!" The phones blew up Dark Void with a lot of energy that light penetrated through the darkness!

After ten seconds of an explosion, everyone looked at Dark Void, who was unharmed due to her power shield...

"YOU FOOLS!" Dark Void began charging a black hole in her hand!

"What do we do now?!" Asked Coon.

"Come on, Toolshed! Think of something big!" Callgirl cheered Toolshed on!

"That's it!" Toolshed got the idea. "Everyone! Hold on tight!"

Toolshed began meditating again and focused hard enough to make his wish come true!

And soon enough, every one of the heroes grew giant!

"Oh no..." Dark void looked at the odds as they're not in her favor...

"Let's get her!" Coon ordered as everyone charged to attack physically and started grounding the villain into dust with every damage she takes!

"No! No! NOOOOO!" Dark Void began shriveling away into dust as the heroes returned to their normal size.

Everyone breathed hard and wiped off the sweat from their bodies.

"Good going, Sta-" Coon was elbowed by Human Kite before he'd reveal Toolshed's identity. "TOOLSHED!"

"Who knew you were such a dreamer?" Asked Callgirl.

"You have done well, little children..." said a masculine voice. "You have destroyed the witch of bad dreams and saved yourselves from a life threatening doom... You shall go back with no memory of what happened here..."

"Wait no memory?" asked Callgirl. "In that case!"

Callgirl grabbed Toolshed and kissed him deeply. "My heart belongs to someone else, but you deserved it!"

"Wait! Don't send us back!" Toolshed quickly requested. But it was too late, everyone returned to their normal selves in their own homes.

They all woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed and alive!

No one had a memory of what happened. All they knew was that they had a good night rest.

The next morning at school, Wendy and her friends came past the boys.

"Hey, did you get a good night's rest?" asked Kyle.

"I sure have! And I dreamed I had everyone bowing down by my authoriteh!" Cartman bragged.

"(Shut up, liar!)" Kenny muffled behind his Parka.

Stan chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you think about why those four boys are always seen together?!" asked Red. "It's so creepy!"

"I think they're here with each other everyday!" Lola joined the talk. "Hey, Wendy! What do you think?!"

"They just seem like good friends to me." Wendy replied back.

"Ugh, did you heard that fat guy?! He's so full of himself, I tell you!" Red rambled on.

Wendy may not remember last night, but she may have an intuition about why the four boys are always seen with each other. Imperfect or not, they will always be the four boys! And it felt good that way!

(End Episode!)

(Ending Theme: Love For Two, Key B Major)

Callgirl: OoOo~

Toolshed: WhoaAoah Whoa~

Callgirl: Can't find to heart to replace, the one who fits in~

Toolshed: Maybe I'll find the one who heals me from within~

Callgirl: Everyday I try to stay pure, yes it's true~

Toolshed: Cuz my heart belongs to you~

Callgirl & Toolshed: And it hurts to know that if others you,

You're my sunshine and light when my heart turns blue,

No matter what comes next, or that I might do,

My hearts belong to you~


	4. Chapter 4

Call Me Callgirl (Episode 4)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Featuring

The Coon and Friends (Eric Cartman/Coon, Kyle Broflovski/Human Kite, Kenny McCormick/Mysterion)

Guests:

Pip Pirrup

Leopold Butters Stotch

(Episode 4: Super Secrets)

As the boys of South Park Elementary know, the Girls hide secrets from them.

Until today, the girls found out every boy in the school arriving in packs, in cosplay, and making a few dollars off a conpany that made the Boys' dream come true!

To the girls, it's like watching blind pigs sleeping in their filth. To Lisa Berger, as a weeb, she KNOWS it's Marvel Vs DC Vs My Hero Academia!

Everyone has their imaginary powers, whether it's based or ripped off, or just plain original, like special powers anyone could need or want.

And it's not just roleplaying as Superheroes. Some roleplay as villains.

Another meeting of the girls were held, this time with a Cosplay Boy, aka Mr Pibb, aka Pip Pirrup, a boy who miraculously reappeared back into the scene.

(A/N: Bear with me, I don't study girls..)

"Sparkle Sparkle. Heidi has the floor." Said Wendy.

"If it pleases and sparkles, I suggest we force Pip into giving us the boys secrets." Said Heidi, who was now skinnier than her fat form, kind of thicc.

"All in favor of bullying Pip?" asked Wendy.

"SUNSHINE!" the girls got off with their chairs and tried dressing up Pip into a girl.

After a while it got boring, plus, Pip didn't feel bullied, in fact he enjoyed it.

"HE WON'T SPILL ANYTHING!" shouted Nelly.

"Trust me," said Pip. "If Jackie Chan looked good in Chun Li's dress, then putting me in skin tight jeans is the same as putting them on 2 Dent from Gorillaz."

The girls stayed silent after Pip's comment.

"I SAY WE BEAT HIM UP!" Nelly pounded her fist into her palm.

"Then I shall use my Steamship Powers to blow hot gas all over your body!" Pip took a deep breath and blew his breath, which smells like tea, onto Nelly. He then walks away happily.

"Even that British Wop has Superpowers?!" Nelly growled. "Uuuggh! If I see another boy roleplaying as a Superhero OR a villain again!"

Wendy thought about it and thinks deeper. "Who would start this whole trend that made the boys richer?"

"Oh goodie!" Pip unlocked the door. "The Coon and Friends!" Pip leaves into the hallways which people laughed at him.

"You look cool, Pip." Craig and Tweek gave a thumbs up.

"This looks like a job for Callgirl!" Wendy thought to herself as she leaves into the girl's bathroom and changed into Callgirl.

Callgirl then arrived to the Coon and Friends, who were handing down money to the boys and checking off a list.

"What the heck?!" Shouted Callgirl. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving these boys their cut." Said the Coon as he snapped back into reality. "Wait a minute! Why are YOU in a hero's costume?! We don't play with girls!"

"Toolshed! I demand an explanation!" Callgirl commanded Toolshed.

"Toolshed? You know her?" Asked Human Kite.

"Guys... This is Callgirl." Said Stan a little down. "Callgirl, we are the Coon and Friends..."

"I ALREADY KNOW who you all are!" Callgirl replied. "What I want to know is why are these boys getting money from you!"

"Well, they just made their own movies and episodes on the internet." said The Coon. "We're just handing them thekr cut."

Callgirl watched as the Superheroes proceed to hand out money to the boys, and suddenly, a flock of angry girls stormed by, surrounding the Coon & Friends along with Callgirl.

"Who do you think you are?!" asked Annie.

"Handing boys money for no reason!" Said Lizzie.

"I demand to know before I kick your butt!" Nelly barked.

"Is nobody going to talk about a female hero right here?;" asked Mysterion.

"Stand your ground boys!" Shouted Coon. "Human Kite! Cover us in the skies! Mysterion! Fight with me! Toolshed! Provide Back Up!"

"Roger that!" the team replied.

"I'm sorry, Callgirl..." Said Toolshed sadly.

"I can't believe you're doing this Toolshed!" Callgirl frowned. "After what we've been through!"

"I had feelings for you Callgirl..." Toolshed replied sadly, making the girls and boys gasp. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"So this is your crush you've been telling us, Sta- I mean Tooslshed?!" asked Mysterion.

"Yes..." Toolshed admitted.

"Even if you said the truth, Toolshed! I'm not into you!" Callgirl replied, still mad at Toolshed. "My heart belongs to a better person! Someone you'll never be!"

Suddenly, Callgirl heard some wood creaking. She looked down and a small bot made a big loop around Toolshed.

"Car- I mean, Coon...The money... Human Kite, the list..." Toolshed ordered. The Coon looked at the remainder of the money and gave it to Kyle as Kyle handed Stan the list.

Callgirl held out her phone.

"Don't make me do this, Toolshed!" Callgirl warned.

Toolshed took out his phone and destroyed it with his bare hands by crushing it! Callgirl gasped!

"Now!" Toolshed took out a smoke pellet and shrouded the Coon and Friends into the Smoke! "Scatter!"

Callgirl played on her phone. "I may not get Toolshed, but at least I can get those other three!"

"Phone Destroyer!"

Out of quick sight the boys hid into secret places the boys made for themselves and broke character, morphing them into their normal selves!

Toolshed escaped through a hole he made in the second floor as he paid the last of the cut money to the remainder of the boys. The girls marched off into the halls and looked for Toolshed.

Callgirl connected her Bluetooth to the school speakers and activated the microphones everywhere to find him.

"I can't believe you Toolshed!" Callgirl tried using psychology and tried to get into Toolshed's mind. "You and your team making the boys make believe in themselves! And then not explaining what you're doing! I feel sick to my stomach to have teamed up with you! You almost made me feel like we're friends!" Toolshed shed some tears onto his shirt, but then keeps wiping them with his hands. "Don't worry! I can hear you where you are!"

"Look..." Said Toolshed. "We were just making the boys believe in themselves for change. It was the Coon's idea to make profit while the rest of us agreed to work hard to make the boys dreams come true!"

"But lying to the boys?!" asked Callgirl. "Everyone can't be heroes, Toolshed! You got to learn to make them know their place! I understand if you're giving them hope! But you must keep true to yourself!"

"It doesn't matter now to me!" Toolshed shed more tears. "I lost my crush! And now I feel like moving on!"

"I'm sorry Toolshed..." Callgirl admits. "I just like a boy who's better than you."

"And that's why he's not here!" Said another voice.

"Butters?!" asked Toolshed.

"Stan is no longer your dream boy, because he loves someone else!" Said Butter's voice as his face appeared in every screen of the school. The boys and girls stopped fighting each other and watched the screens. The Coon and Friends, except for Toolshed made their escape. Butters looked differently, as if he's covered in tin foil and a hood cape. "I don't know what kind of Hero falls in love with a normie! But I can assure you HE doesn't love you back!"

"Butters?!" asked Callgirl as she played on her phone, but itself got destroyed by a Crash Bug system.

"I'm sorry Callgirl, but learning from your battles gad made me immune to your powers! Who am I? I am not Butters, that's for sure! I am Professor Chaos, and without a Phone to pass Crashbug 9 Malware, you can't out hack me!" Professor Chaos cackled. "Oh, and believe me, Coon and Friends, the girls are not your friends anymore! But let's see how the boys react when my revenge will come up when I summon the great Cthulhu and conquer the world!"

"For the record, the Hero Girl can love whoever she wants!" Bebe tried defending.

"And I don't think that's the case." Said Professor Chaos. "While I buy time for the Coon and Friends to escape, and lay eyes to your demise, you shall see what your crush really is!"

The camera fixed onto Toolshed whonwas crying. Callgirl watched as the villain approached Toolshed, and beats him up with a hammer!

"What are you doing?!" asked Callgirl.

"Leave me alone!" Toolshed ordered, but Professor Chaos punched Toolshed with an electrifying punch to the temple! "Butters... I hate you..."

Callgirl watched as Toolshed gets "unmasked". Professor Chaos reached for one of Toolshed's pockets and takes out his hat, and puts it on Toolshed as he was semi-conscious. To put the icing on the cake, Professor Chaos took off his goggles, which revealed Stan Marsh.

Callgirl's heart snapped in half and then broke into pieces. The camera focused onto Callgirl as she broke character, transforming her to normal.

"Hey..." Said Stan. "I remember you... You're Wendy Testaburger..."

"That's right, Stan!" said Professor Chaos. "She and Callgirl loves ypu more than that pathetic hero they call Toolshed!"

"No.. You can't be him..." Wendy looked horrified by her actions. "I just hurt my crush! My crush was nothing but lies!"

"Wendy..." said Bebe.

"And none of you can save yourselves from Chaos!" Professor Chaos cackled as he teleported to Wendy with Stan. Professor Chaos dropped Stan near Wendy.

"Call... Girl..." Stan reached for his belt, but realized he crushed his phone. "I'm not gonna make it... I can't heal..."

"Stan... No..." Wendy shed tears.

"Heheh..." Professor Chaos. "Callgirl and Stan, sitting in a tree! Now Stan is gonna die!"

Professor Chaos collected some electricity and zapped Stan! Stan screamed in pain.

"No! Stop it!" Wendy begged the villain. Stan was closing his eyes as he was slowly giving up. "No! Please!"

"Mwahahahahahahahah!" Professor Chaos cackled until he ran out of electricity.

"What have we done!" asked Lola.

"NOOO!" Wendy transformed back into Callgirl and hits Professor Chaos with her Selfie Stick! "Don't you ever hurt my friends again!" She keeps hitting him with all of her might as tears flowed down her cheek. "You're hurting him! Leave him alone!"

Stan got up and noticed the situation, he then realized Butters would never go this far when ot comes to villainy. "CALLGIRL!" Stan picked up a Boost Mobile phone and tossed it to Callgirl!

Callgirl then taped the phone to Professor Chaos and played on her phone.

"Phone Destroyer!" the phone blew up and took down Butters, who was really a Goth Kid in disguise. The Goth Kid ran away in fear as Stan transformed himself into Toolshed with his hat still on.

"Toolshed!" Callgirl ran up to Toolshed and helped him stand while wiping her tears.

"Callgirl..." Toolshed coughed. "I thought you hated me..."

"Stan. I mean, Toolshed. I was just following my orders." Callgirl admit. "I understand if we're hiding secrets from each other, but not like this! I'm sorry if I took it too harsh on you, just please don't go!"

Toolshed grinned lightly. "I liked it better when you're treating me like Toolshed, not like Stan."

"Huh?" Callgirl looked at her fallen friend.

"What I mean is, don't go easy on me because I used to be your crush..." Said Toolshed. "I have fallen in love with you, I don't really care for who you are as Identity. Because whether you're normal, you're my hero to me."

"Toolshed..." Callgirl cooed.

"Awwww..." The kids were amazed in the romance as the two heroes kissed. Suddenly a loght passed through the crowd, making the crowd forget what they saw and know!

The two heroes looked outside the window, and saw Dougie dressed in Tin Foil.

"General Disarray's Amnesia Powder will clean the memories of everything they know." Dougie revealed. "Wendy, Stan. We need to talk..."

(End Episode!)

(Ending Theme: Love For Two, Key B Major)

Callgirl: OoOo~

Toolshed: WhoaAoah Whoa~

Callgirl: Can't find to heart to replace, the one who fits in~

Toolshed: Maybe I'll find the one who heals me from within~

Callgirl: Everyday I try to stay pure, yes it's true~

Toolshed: Cuz my heart belongs to you~

Callgirl & Toolshed: And it hurts to know that if others you,

You're my sunshine and light when my heart turns blue,

No matter what comes next, or that I might do,

My hearts belong to you~


	5. Chapter 5

Call Me, Callgirl (Episode 5) (Season 1 Finale)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Featuring:

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Dougie O Connel as General Disarray

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Timmy Burch as Doctor Timothy

Jimmy Valmer as Fastpass

Scott Malkinson as Captain Diabetes

Craig Tucker as Super Craig

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Tweek

Token Black as Tupperware

Clyde Donovan as Mosquito

Bradley Biggle as Mintberry Crunch

Cameos:

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

(Finale: Heroes Fight for Love)

It would seem all of this madness would be over in the South Park City expansion. But no. Everyone is basically under attack by something who revealed Toolshed and Callgirl's Identity to each other, that being Stan and Wendy.

Continuing forth from the last episode, we follow Toolshed and Callgirl following Dougie, also known as, General Disarray, into the home of the richest black person slash superhero, Token Black, also known as Tupperware. Anyone could tell because he is the only known Black Boy of the team that hangs out with the Coon and Friends, well, the other team, also known as the other boys.

"Gentlemen... I have her..." General Disarray revealed Callgirl and Toolshed.

"Gaw ******, Dougie! We told you NO GIRLS!" Coon barked at Disarray.

"Enough bickering, Cartman!" said a psychic voice coming from the Special Kid on a wheelchair with a big head. "I understand if you were a hero the whole time, but it's dangerous to go alone."

"I've been handling fighters on my own!" Callgirl replied. "Tell them, Toolshed!"

"I can tell you, that I found no info about you other than you're just someone he likes." Said Timothy, while the boys stood and Ooed at Toolshed and Callgirl.

Suddenly there was a crash!

"What was that?!" asked Callgirl.

"Bzzz! It's Kuki and Wallaby!" Mosquito rushed into the room.

"Aren't we going to introduce ourselves to Callgirl?" asked Toolshed.

"How about we just check on our newcomers!" Tupperware warned as he followed some of the heroes inside the room. Callgirl and the rest followed inside.

Inside, there was somehow a Rainbow Paradise that any girl would dream and sand on the floor! On the plains, there was an Asian girl who has Blue Bunny Ears and a Pink Cottontail, like a rainbowish bunny girl, while the other boy has bandages all over his hands, wrists, and ankles which seem to follow his entire feet inside his shoe.

"Ya did well, mate!" The boy breathed hard in his Australian Accent as the Japanese Girl ran up to him.

"Wally! I told you I didn't want to hurt you!" The girl cried into his arms.

"It's alright, Kuki, sheesh!" Wally scratched the back of his head as the girl tackled in for a kiss.

"Meet Kangaroo Kid and Rainbow Girl!" Said Toolshed.

"They're transfer students from another city." Said Human Kite.

Wally got up and got Kuki off him as soon as he caught his breath and chuckled. "No fair! You got me!"

Kuki giggled and noticed the heroes. "Hello!"

"Hey, I remember you!" Callgirl exclaimed. "You hang out with the Asian Girls who draw Yaoi of Tweek and Craig!"

"Not anymore..." Kuki's bunny ears droop. "The principal is trying to make me share diversity, whatever that means..."

"He said I got diversity, I don't know what he means by that, mate!" Said Wally.

"He means you are generic." Coon replied.

"CARTMAN!" shouted the Crew.

Callgirl then gets notified of every memory.

"Wait a minute..." Callgirl took everyone's attention as she was mindblown. "The Coon and Friends are actually Stan and his friends?! Then you ALL must go to my school!"

"Indeed, Wendy Testaburger." Said Doctor Timothy. "We are the heroes this town needs, though we have a few more challengers across the globe ready to fight evil! You hear the news? It's none other than Captain Hindsight's assistant, Evangeline!"

"So all this time, I've been assisted?" asked Callgirl.

"We all have been assisted eversince we all met." said Toolshed. "And from there, the rest is history."

"Plus, we get better pay than whatever cheesy Academy can pay!" Coon replied as he held his treasures, which was a million dollar drone missile, and a Pharaoh Gem.

"What do you say? Care to join us?" asked Toolshed.

"This is all too much..." Callgirl looked confused.

"We're in this together, Callgirl." Replied Mysterion. "Even I was gobsmacked by the fact a girl in our class is also a Hero. But now, we can all be united as one! As long as we stick together, no villain can defeat us!"

"THANKS FOR STEALING MY SPEECH, MYSTERION!" Coon shouted in jealousy.

"Well, as long as I have my Stan..." Callgirl ran up to Toolshed and hugs him as he hugged back.

"It's official! Callgirl is our first Heroine of South Park!" Doctor Timothy declared as everyone celebrated.

A few weeks later, was a few heavy duty hero chores, but now that Wendy had allies, it's much easier! Callgirl took the lead and became the best known heroine South Park ever has!

On one day, Callgirl and Friends decided to reenact a wedding for her and Toolshed.

Youth Pastor Super Craig took the podium and blessed the two heroes.

"Wendy Testaburger, aka Callgirl." Said Craig. "Do you take Stan Marsh as your husband, and partner in time?"

"I do." Said Callgirl.

"Stan Marsh, aka Toolshed." repeated Craig. "Do you take Callgirl as your wife, and partner in time?"

"I do." Said Toolshed.

"I now pronounce the Dynamic Duo Phone Drillers! You may now kiss the bride!" Craig got off the podium and spread the flower petals around.

Stan/Toolshed and Wendy/Callgirl kissed and put on their wedding rings, which was just carved lug nutes sanded into rings.

The heroes celebrated as they had a blast in the Simulation Room and played all night, battling, trading, playing minigames, and being friends.

The Next Morning, Wendy was about to head into the Girl's Club until she was kicked out.

"Hey! What's going on?!" asked Wendy.

"Sorry, but you're not popular anymore." Said Lola.

"What?!" shouted Wendy as the girls lined up like a wall in front of her.

Suddenly, Stan and his friends showed up.

"Hey Wendy, you're looking good as ever!" said Stan.

"Oh my gosh! She's finally noticed by her crush!" Squealed Bebe.

"Actually, we're a couple." Said Stan.

"Which makes her a friend of us!" Said Cartman.

"No matter if she's wanted by her ex friends..." Said Kyle. "She's always welcomed by her new friends!"

"(And no one can stop her!)" said Kenny as Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek, Timmy, Jimmy, Bradley, Leslie, Dougie and Butters appeared by.

"Hey! What are you filthy boys doing here?!" asked Nelly harshly.

Suddenly, Kenny threw a smoke pellet, making everyone in the school cough!

Sudenly, Callgirl and Friends emerged from the smoke!

"Hey, look!" Shouted a fanboy. "It's them!"

"Heroes! Move out!" Callgirl ordered as everyone dashed through the hallways and out the school.

After running into the city, Kangaroo Kid and Rainbow Girl joined in the dash.

"Where are we going?!" asked Kangaroo Kid.

"Spreading the word out!" Said Callgirl. "Everyone! United!"

"Villains, beware!" Shouted Toolshed as everyone separated throught the streets to stop every crime seen.

Callgirl and Toolshed ran through a street.

"If anyone has a problem." Said Wendy in her mind to everyone. "You can Call Me! Callgirl!"

(The End!)


End file.
